


The Sleeping Protocol

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You set fire to an invention one time and it's the end of the world.</p>
<p>Steve just wants Tony to have a decent sleep in an actual bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> For Dora's prompt on tumblr: OK but like Tony totally wearing Cap clothes, Steve ravages him, but Bucky's like 1) either I get in on this or 2) let me watch so Tony's like both ? Duh. Then Idk... I only got that far

“Mr. Barnes?”

“Yeah, J?” Bucky asked absently, leaning closer to the crossword puzzle he’d stolen from Steve’s newspaper earlier that morning. He made a light scoffing noise and erased one of his answers

“As per your request, I am informing you that Sir has fallen asleep at one of his desks.”

Bucky’s head jerked up and then he was pushing out of his chair until it toppled over against the floor. “How long do I got?”

“Approximately two minutes before protocol dictates I let Captain Rogers know. Another minute added as Captain Rogers is on the training deck with Agent Barton.”

“Shit. Okay. I got this,” Bucky said, striding out of the kitchen at a fast pace. He turned the corner and jogged for the elevators. 

Natasha was leaning by the doors, a pile of clothes held out in her hand. The doors slid open and Bucky paused long enough to squeeze her hand in thanks. 

“Thanks,” he said, stepping into the elevator. He tucked the clothes under his arm. 

“Good luck,” Natasha replied with a smirk. She waved over her shoulder, heading back for the living area as the elevator closed and plummeted Bucky towards Tony’s lab. 

“Captain Rogers has been notified. He’s ended the training simulation and is on his way despite Agent Barton’s attempts to slow him down.”

Bucky snorted. “Oh man, I bet he’s pissed alright.”

The elevator couldn’t open fast enough for Bucky. He slipped out before the space was barely wide enough and fairly stumbled into Tony’s lab. And there Tony was, passed out across one of his many tables. 

Mouth open and drool pooling against the gleaming tabletop, Tony was oblivious as Bucky jogged over. 

“Stark!” Bucky snapped, gripping Tony’s shoulder hard enough to wake him up as Bucky dragged him upright. “You got thirty seconds! Strip!”

“Wh-” Tony blinked, bleary and dazed. He rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. “What’s happening?”

“Strip! Steve’s coming,” Bucky said, already yanking Tony’s shirt over his head. Tony came out adorably mussed, hair standing every which way as his safety glasses slid down against his face, askew. 

“Captain Rogers is in the elevator,” Jarvis helpfully announced. Tony’s eyes went wide even though he was still sleep-addled. 

“Oh shit,” Tony said, hopping in place as Bucky helped him get his pants off. “Shit. He sa- He warned me! Buck!”

“I know! I know!” Bucky said, fingers tripping over pulling Tony’s shoes off. “Just put the clothes on!”

Tony’s jeans and shoes went flying across the lab and Tony bit his tongue on chastising Bucky. Instead, he focused on getting the undershirt over his head at the same time as he stepped into the boxers Bucky was holding at knee height. 

The elevator dinged a warning and Bucky twisted, clicking off the soldering iron halfway across the table before he shoved Tony towards the glass door of his lab. 

Tony stumbled to a stop just as Steve emerged from elevator with his patented ‘disappointed’ expression. 

“Tony! What did I say about falling asleep...in your…” Steve was derailed as he finally took stock of Tony standing before him. He stared, eyes sweeping over Tony as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

Tony rubbed at his eyes, yawning wide enough that his throat squeaked a little at the end of it. He hitched a side of the boxers back up to his hip. Steve’s clothes were always loose on him, but it was the price he paid to get away with shit. Like falling asleep in his lab for the third time in two weeks when, after the last time, his lover had threatened to ground him if he did it again.

You set an invention on fire one time and it’s the end of the world. ‘Proper rest. In a bed, Tony’ was a mantra he heard more often than when it had just been Pepper back in the day.

Steve’s mouth opened, maybe to try to keep going with the chastising, but he said nothing, gaze drawn down Tony’s body. Bucky leaned back against the table behind him as he watched, mouth twitching at his success. 

“I was just coming up to bed,” Tony said, combing his fingers up through his hair. “Right, Bucky?”

Bucky’s smirk widened and he lazily saluted when Steve glanced sharply at him, finally noticing his presence. Steve looked between Tony wearing his clothes to Bucky then back again. Understanding dawned and he stalked towards Tony. 

“You’re both dirty cheaters,” Steve growled, pressing Tony right against a table and letting the last of his words get trapped between their mouths. One large hand framed Tony’s jaw and kept his head back at an angle as Steve swept his tongue into Tony’s mouth with a groan. His other hand bunched at part of his shirt and mostly his boxers, fisting his fingers in the familiar fabric until he was pulling Tony’s hips forward tight against his own. 

Despite his rude awakening, Tony was super on board with this turn of events. His hands curled up around Steve’s neck, fingers brushing against the nape of his neck and teasing the fine hairs there. He moaned deliciously, parting his mouth wider for Steve to kiss him deeper. 

Tony wasn’t aware of when they started moving, because Steve’s hands were big and hot on his thighs, fingers slipping beneath the legs of his boxers, but they were moving and then falling. Well, not really. Steve was just sitting down in the chair they used when Tony was working on Bucky’s arm.

He pulled back, licking his lips as he peered at Steve, on level from the new position. “Hey,” he said quietly, smiling at Steve’s desire-darkened gaze. 

“Hi,” Steve replied, gaze barely flickering away from Tony’s, but his mouth curved. His hands slid up from Tony’s thighs to his back, bunching up his shirt against Tony’s skin. 

Cool metal brushed against Tony’s lower back in the next moment and he jolted with a gasp. Steve swallowed the noise, kissing him again. 

“This is much better than arguing,” Bucky said cheerfully, inching Tony’s boxers down just enough so that his real hand could slip inside and teasingly pressed against Tony’s entrance. 

Tony groaned, arching against Steve and breaking the kiss. His head dropped back and Steve followed to press his lips to the line of Tony’s throat. 

It was proof of how efficient Bucky and Steve could be that, in no time flat, Tony was a writhing mess in Steve’s lap. His thighs were trembling against Steve’s arms where he was supported, his arms tight and loose alternatively around Steve’s neck as two fingers from each of his lovers spread him open. 

“Please, please,” Tony panted, head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky kissed at his neck and shoulder. Steve rumbled a pleased sound low in his throat as his other hand stroked Tony’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Oh no, honey,” Steve purred. “You’re coming just like this. I want you all over my clothes.”

Tony moaned, mouth falling open as he dragged in air and tried to roll back against Steve and Bucky’s hands as much as they’d allow. The slick wet sounds of their fingers coupled with his own moans echoing in his ears was driving him towards the edge faster and faster. 

“He’s so close, Stevie,” Bucky crooned. “Look at ‘im. Sure we can’t fuck ‘im?”

“He didn’t earn it,” Steve said, a little bit of his Captain America tone slipping into his words. “Maybe after he’s slept, in a bed…” 

Tony shivered and arched, coming undone under the onslaught of the authority in that voice. It was a kink he wasn’t ashamed of, but it was one Steve used against him more often than not. Bucky tsked, sucking at the bolt of Tony’s jaw as he shoved his fingers deeper into Tony’s clenching body. 

Tony cried out, letting Steve and Bucky wring the orgasm out of him in eddying waves. When they finally pulled their fingers free, Bucky helped tip Tony forwards against Steve’s chest. He kissed the top of Tony’s head and stepped back to let Steve stand with Tony in his arms. 

“Go on up,” Bucky said. “I’m gonna make sure J and I get everything shut down. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Steve turned so he could kiss Bucky, lingering there against his mouth with a sigh. “You spoil him too much.”

“You’re one to talk,” Bucky snorted. “He’s not spoiled enough at all.”

“He is still awake and would like to remedy that fact,” Tony interrupted with a yawn, smacking his hand against Steve’s chest. “Argue later, remember? Bed now.”

“Bed now,” Steve agreed. Bucky gave him one last, quick kiss and started picking up Tony’s discarded clothes as Steve took Tony to bed.


End file.
